


Sugarplum's Three Word Prompt Drabbles

by sugarplumsenpai



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble Collection, M/M, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarplumsenpai/pseuds/sugarplumsenpai
Summary: Three words. One Prompt.A collection.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 28
Kudos: 58





	1. Contemplative, Sun, Wood

**Author's Note:**

> This week, [IttyBittyTeapot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSeedofDarkness/pseuds/IttyBittyTeapot) and I decided to spice up our respective writing routine and take turns in giving each other prompt words for drabbles. 
> 
> Writing exercises as they are, I like sharing stuff I find ready to see the big wide world. And so here we are. :) 
> 
> Since it's a collection of favourites, I won't share each and every snippet I write for this exercise, and some excerpts and ideas might end up being parts of bigger stories. But witnessing ideas settle, grow, and perhaps even spread their wings as they evolve is a huge part of the fun in writing, and just as much of a beautiful adventure to me as experiencing a story in all its finished polish.

Loud as Eren can be, there are moments the world around him falls entirely still. 

It’s like everything stops. The wind. The birds. The rustle of the woods around them. All sounds but the stuttering kick of Levi’s heart. And Levi stops too. 

He doesn’t have to look up to see Eren’s expression in these moments. A slender, grotesque giant. Grin like a skeleton, eyes the entire opposite. 

Life is in them. 

Life made of green green green and sun-sparked fires, shadowed by thought as his contemplative frown directs towards the sky. As though Eren has endless dreams which’s paths are only up there. As though his treelet-surpassing shoulders don’t bring him close enough. 

His hands are relaxed at his side as he turns. His hair wafts in the only hint of a breeze Levi can make out. 

The Titan grunts. A deep rumble rippling through the air and touching Levi’s stomach as he falls deeper into all-revolving marvel. 

_ You coming?  _

Time slips back. The sounds return. The scents of moss-dewed resin and a dying year. 

Levi kicks off the tree and leaps. Leaps towards what never will be his. 


	2. Lilac, Rain, Bend

A twig of lilac stands on the table. Heavy with rain, the droplets glistening on the colour-rich petals. 

It smells sweet, Eren thinks. Sweet like only spring does, and if he closes his eyes with his feet dangling from his chair, he doesn’t hear the patter on the windows. 

He sees the bees bumbling through the afternoon haze, buzzing near his ears and humming stories of far away. Of places beyond the Walls where he can’t go just yet. Of seas of ice and fire, of gentle valleys where the air smells of May drowsiness—of mum’s laughter as she hangs the fresh laundry, and the soup bubbling on the stove. 

Eren prods the blossom and watches it bend, raindrops splashing on the nicked table. 

Nothing ever happens in Shiganshina. 


	3. Night, Water, Sharp

Nighttime in the Underground doesn’t much differ from day. 

The skylights allow the sun to creep into the cave, but it’s never much, not near enough to illuminate all rooftops and streets. 

People make their own time of day here. The lights are only lower during general sleeping hours. 

Levi cowers in the shadows by the sewer. The rippling of the water his guidance for breath. 

He waits. Knife sharp in his grip. Senses stretched for his prey. 

It’s pottering around in its house. Steps loud like it wanted to be hunted. 

Soon, the lights will go out. And ring in the hour of bloodshed and death. 

It’s what Levi does best.


	4. Record, Touch, Crack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though I can see all the prior drabbles be from Sparrowverse, this one certainly is. :)

Eren doesn’t know why Levi’s touches are so different from others’. They burn and yet they don’t; the slightest bump of fingers able to shock sizzling trails upon Eren’s skin, and each gruffer adjustment during training a new ground stone for Eren’s soul. 

Now, as Levi smiles up from the old record player tootling a muted yet lively tune, even his eyes seem to leave their trails on Eren’s core. It makes him shiver, despite the September heat. 

Levi has always been a force. Music seems to make him even more so, and the mild breeze from the opened window stirring his thin collar contributes its own spell. Eren can’t look away. 

“It’s still working,” he says at the melody, needing to say something lest he do something stupid. 

Whatever that might be, it can’t be good. 

“Mm.” 

Levi steps closer now, and a wicked glint in his eyes makes them shine. 

“Know how to dance, brat?”

“Huh?” 

Levi’s wheeze is low, and yes, something’s definitely wrong today. Maybe it’s the serum. Maybe it’s not working after all. Eren should talk to Hanji. Maybe they should have waited with the testing and–

Levi’s fingers fasten on his hip, spark fires in his belly. Eren freezes. 

_ Danger, _ his blood cheers.  _ Danger, now.  _

Eren grins. He’s never been a runner. He usually throws himself right into the storm, too desperate to unravel it and let it unravel him in return. This feels similar. 

“Um. Hey!” 

Levi smirks. And oh, yes. He’s close. 

Eren can smell him. 

Before the realisation fully sinks in that the combination of soap and tea with a small hint of fresh sweat is more enticing than it should be, a boot knocks against his. 

“Come on, move your feet.” 

Eren blinks down at them. “Eh…where to?” 

“To the music.” 

“Oh. I can do that.” 

Levi chuckles quietly, and before Eren knows what happens, cool steadfast fingers wrap around his palm. 

Eren shrugs and puts his free hand on Levi’s shoulder. He doesn’t know why his heart jubilates when Levi kicks his feet apart. 

“Relax. You’re stiff as a stick.”

“I’m not.” 

It’s a lie. 

It’s the sunset breeze from the window grazing Eren’s sweat-damp neck. His ears probably betray him, the treacherous bastards, but if Levi has a problem with it, he can let go first. 

Levi doesn’t. Instead, he starts to move them, leading them across the small floor. 

“When did you learn how to dance anyway?” Eren asks. 

“I knew someone once.” 

“Someone!” It was supposed to be a question. 

Levi snorts. And then, “My mum showed me.” 

Oh. Eren follows his steps. 

“Mum’s aren’t someone, you know.”

Levi looks up at him, fringe brushing his brow, eyes so calm. “They’re not.” 

The needle cracks on the record player. 

Eren wonders who it belongs to. If they miss it, and whether they’re still alive. Probably not. There aren’t many of them left. They should take the apparatus with them whenever they leave again. It’s nice. 

His foot treads on something bony, his knees bump against Levi’s. 

“Shit,” he mumbles, correcting his stance.  _ Sorry.  _

“It’s all right.” Levi’s fingers hold on tight, and Eren can’t quite tell whether he imagines the brief brush of a thumb against his waist. “Just follow.” 

Eren already is. He’d follow Levi anywhere. 

Their knees bump again. 

And again. 

“Slower then,” Levi says. He stands so close his breath fans over Eren’s face, and Eren feels so open. 

Levi always does this to him, but their position seems to enhance it. The vulnerable exposure of his front. Levi a fraction of a pulsebeat away. His burning touch that can tame and crush anything within Eren at the same time whilst rooting him in place, just as much as the look of his eyes. 

Eyes like silver. And pewter. Or perhaps stars. 

Eren still tries to decide when they settle to a near standstill, swaying gently back and forth as they spin their circle around the world. 

The music stops. Their feet don’t. 

Neither of them pulls back for the longest time. 


End file.
